His Ultimatum
by vf19excalibur
Summary: Yet another Hope confesses to Lightning at Snow & Serah's wedding reception.


This storyline is pretty cliche in terms of Hope/Light confessions, but hopefully I make it unique enough to not be re-tread of anything else written about this couple. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII, Square Enix does.

* * *

She can tell it's him by the sound of his steps. Serah approaches without fear, while others like Snow barge into her personal space, heedless for their safety. Hope always slowed down slightly, so as to announce his presence and avoid the receiving end of her gunblade. She nods almost imperceptibly and moves slightly, giving him space to look out onto the sleeping city before them.

They stood in silence before he started with, "I've counted three so far."

A smile played upon her lips and she turned, seeing him looking up at the moon. "Four actually. The last one I threw over the edge."

He peered down to the ground below, scanning the ground.

Lightning elbowed him softly, "Kidding."

Hope sighed with relief, "So, did they bring up the moon, the stars, or how you shine at night?"

"It's not a full moon, half moon or crescent moon, so none of them made mention of it."

"The stars then?"

She snickered, "That's what they all fell back on."

"I would have simply looked you look lovely tonight."

Lightning stared at him. He shrugged honestly. She nodded, "Thank you Hope. You clean up well enough Esthern."

He did too. It was a rented tuxedo, not quite fitting perfectly due to a recent growth spurt, but she noticed he caught the eye of several women at the reception.

"We should head back." She took a few steps back towards the ballroom, but he put a hand to the wall to block her movement. The act was lost on her because the hallway was wide enough that she could simply walk around him.

"Wait Lightning," he said, eyes pleading. "Just a minute."

She relented, crossing her arms and waiting for an explanation. She stepped closer, only now noticing the smell in the air. "You've been drinking."

"It was just one shot."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're underage."

"I needed the liquid courage," he admitted far too easily.

Hope stepped even closer, the hand on the wall sliding, until she had to look up at him. She vaguely wished she had been wearing he high heels Serah had given her to wear, which would have made her slightly taller than Hope. The situation wasn't lost on her. She'd seen and been in this position before. She knew dozens of ways to get out of it, ranging from simple words to massive internal injuries to a quick death. But at this very moment, she felt no danger. This was Hope after all, the boy she had taken under her wing during their adventure three years ago and watched grow up.

"When I was a kid, I had the biggest crush on you."

She'd had the feeling this was the case. But it was just puppy love. It was in the past. Hearing him say this now made no sense.

"I had crushes before, but none of them had lasted this long."

_This long?_

He continued, his eyes boring into hers, giving her an unfamiliar feeling rising in her stomach, "At some point, I had to wonder if there was something more to it. So I dated other girls a bit."

Anger flashed instantly. But was it really anger? She imagined what type of girls Hope was talking about. Were they studious types? Party girls? Stoic, older women?

"But all I could think of was you." He leaned in, their noses almost touching.

At some point, Lightning realized that she had backed into the wall. There was a dull ache at the back of her head from her entire body straining to back away from him. But why was she? She had always found his presence comforting. He was the only other person other than Serah that she felt as ease with. What was the difference now? The blood pounding in her ears was distracting. So was the warmth radiating from Hope's body. There was something soft in her hands, and she looked down to see his jacket crumpled between them. But, they weren't pushing him away; they were straining to bring him even closer. Her own body was as conflicted as her mind was.

Where was the little boy that she had watched over during their adventures years ago? All she saw was the man, whose eyes cast her reflection. Why did she look so confused?

He leaned in, and she braced herself, closing her eyes. Instead, she felt his breath beside her right ear. When he leaned back, there was an expression of disappointment in his eyes. The rest of his face tried to keep a poker fact, but she could see the disappointment from the rest of his body. Her analysis was cut off, but something soft stroking her neck, travelling up to her cheek. She suppressed a shiver, but he must have noticed it as the corner of his lips raised slightly. Only now she smelled the rose, as he brushed it against her lips.

"I don't expect an answer now. I'll give you your space." He said, brushing strands of hair out of her face. He tucked the flower behind her ear, and smoothed it into place.

She nodded dumbly. The feeling of loss was crushing. The mix of fear and exhilaration when they were close left her drained. She watched him take her left hand, and kiss it. It was odd that his lips on her ring finger made her jump.

"I love you Claire. If you don't love me the same way, I'll back off, and love you as the little brother you never had. If you love me in the way I love you, I'll spend the rest of life making you happy."

With that, he walked off. She watched his retreating back up until he entered the ballroom doors and was lost in the crowd. Only now she exhaled. The warring sides within her were noise that she tried to ignore as she walked towards the ballroom. Could she fall in love with Hope? Was she already in love with Hope? The flower in her hair stayed on for the rest of the night.


End file.
